Yul Khulan
Yul Khulan is the High Overseer of the Abbey of the Everyman by the year 1852. The official successor to Thaddeus Campbell, he hails from Wei-Ghon, a city on a chain of islands north-west of Tyvia. He is first introduced in Dishonored: The Corroded Man and appears briefly in Dishonored 2. Biography Khulan became High Overseer a short time after the fall of the Lord Regent during the Rat Plague and quickly became a unifying figure for the Abbey of the Everyman, with many of its members trusting in his guidance.Unsent Letter to the High Overseer Shortly after, he established an alliance with the new empress, Emily Kaldwin. He is fiercely loyal to her, but remains independent, nonetheless, and faithful to the Abbey. Khulan is also on good terms with the Royal Protector and Spymaster, Corvo Attano, who describes him as kind. Both Corvo and Khulan guided Emily on matters of state for nearly a decade before she became capable of handling them herself.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p.86 ''The Corroded Man'' On the 8th day of the Month of Darkness 1851, Khulan is summoned to Dunwall Tower with Corvo Attano and the court adviser Jameson Curnow by the Empress, on the matter of the desecration of graves in the New Mercantile District. Khulan manifests shock over the criminal act and fears its relation to the Outsider. He agrees to have Overseers help the City Watch watch over the city's cemeteries with the hope of catching the culprits. After the meeting is concluded, Corvo requests the High Overseer to meet him in his office. There, Corvo reveals the possible implication of black magic in this affair, and asks Khulan, as precaution, to have Warfare Overseers fully equipped with pistols and grenades from the Tower's armory, and Music Boxes. The High Overseer is reluctant but agrees, asking for time to prepare the Music Boxes left unused since the days of the Lord Regent. ''Dishonored 2'' On the 18th day of the Month of Earth 1852, Khulan attends to the commemoration of Jessamine Kaldwin's death. He is later able to escape Dunwall Tower when Delilah Copperspoon overthrows Emily as Empress and has the resisting witnesses massacred. Over the next weeks, he gathers together a huge force of Overseers to assault Dunwall Tower and remove Delilah from the throne, as Khulan has personally seen evidence of her witchcraft. Armed with pistols, swords and music boxes, the attack force is led by Khulan. While the Overseers initially succeed against the witches, they are ill-prepared for the Clockwork Soldiers and slaughtered as a result. Khulan, still alive and struggling, is taken to the Tower itself. Upon their return to Dunwall in the Month of Nets, Corvo or Emily can find the massacred his dead body propped up in the foyer. As a final mockery towards him and his faith, two bone charms have been attached to his corpse. After Delilah was deposed, it took several months to complete the funeral rites for Khulan and the rest of the Overseers.Empress Emily Kaldwin Moves to Heal Fractured Empire Trivia *Khulan is a common Mongolian surname. *Technically, Teague Martin was the High Overseer following Campbell. Due to the illegal methods by which Martin obtained the position, and his very short time in office, the official successor of Campbell is Khulan.https://dishonored.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harvey_on_chronology_of_High_Overseer_title.png *Khulan's first name is first provided in Dishonored: The Corroded Man, and is not mentioned at all in Dishonored 2. Gallery Yul Khulan-Unfortunate fate.png|Khulan's unfortunate fate. References ru:Юл Хулан zh:耶尔·库兰 Category:Overseers Category:Male Characters Category:Dishonored 2 Characters Category:The Corroded Man Characters Category:Allies